Enamorando al Dr sexy
by flor silvestre
Summary: Encontrar a mi novio en la cama con dos rubias, que me atropelle un diablillo con sobredosis de cafeina, encontrarme con el que sera el amor de mi vida usando solo lenceria negra. No suena a un buen día. Les aseguro que ese es solo el comienzo de mi historia con Edward.


**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer y la historia es mia. Espero les guste**

**Capitulo 1**

- Isabella Marie Sawn levántate en este mismo instante si no quieres que llame al oso para que te levante.- Quien más que mi queridísima amiga casi hermana Rose podía ser tan amable para despertarme (nótese el sarcasmo).

- Estoy casi casi levantada.- dije mientras Rose entraba en mi pieza.- aparte ¿para que tanto apuro?- eso de casi levantada era bastante relativo aun estaba en pijama dando vueltas en la cama.

- Sabes perfectamente que esta es mi noche especial con Royce y todo tiene que ser perfecto y para que sea perfecto debo decirte que tú no estás contemplada en mi noche por más que te quiera.

- Y ¿dónde vas a esconder a Jazz? – dije mientras comenzaba a levantarme de la cama.

- Mi querido y comprensible hermano, no como otra que sigue en pijama, dijo que saldría con la insoportable de María.

- Oh vamos es tu cuñada podrías al menos hacer un intento para que te agradara, o fingir al menos, digo para que Jazz no se sienta mal.

- Sabes que la detesto es tan falsa y sin cerebro, es que no la haz escuchado: "oh Jazzy-Jazz no crees que debería buscarme un nuevo cirujano plástico para que me opere mis senos y queden mas redonditos". Lo que debería buscar es si hay neurocirugías que te vuelvan más inteligente. Y aun no has tenido la oportunidad de escucharla mientras decide entre un rubio ceniza o un rubio miel. Francamente me gustaba mucho más cuando tú y mi hermano salían, aunque era horrible oír como follaban por cada superficie de nuestra casa, porque por si no lo recuerdas yo en esa época también vivía con Uds.

- Es que ese fue el problema de nuestra relación, no había amor, solo sexo. Éramos como conejos que follaban 24/7 y confundimos nuestro amor fraternal con amor amor y eso porque el sexo era muy muy bueno.

- Bells te adoro, eres mi amiga y hermana del alma y por eso tengo toda la confianza del mundo para decirte que "NO QUIERO SABER COMO ERA EL SEXO CON MI CASTO Y VIRGINAL HERMANO"

- Ella la más santa, pura y casta. Ahora te escandalizas cuando te dicen que tu hermano es un maestro en las artes amatorias.- le dije muerta de la risa mientras buscaba mis toallas para ir a darme una ducha.- Bueno si tanto quieres que me vaya ayúdame a elegir un conjunto sexy para sorprender a Mike , hoy cumplimos 2 años.

- Mmmm veamos.- dijo mientras se metía dentro de mi closet a buscar quien sabe que.- ya se es perfecto, recuerdas el conjunto negro victoria secrets?

- Mmm ¿el de la tanguita casi inexistente y de esos sostenes que realzan el busto maravillosamente? - ese era definitivamente un gran conjunto, lo compre para una ocasión especial y que mejor que usarlo ahora.

- Ese mismo, vas con eso las medias negras y perfecta

- Un momento, ¿solo eso?

- No claro que no tus manolo y el abrigo negro. Lista para matar, vas te abren la puerta y bang abres el abrigo y Mike muere de un infarto porque toda su sangre va a correr a alojarse en su pene.- definitivamente la idea de Rose tenía su magia era atrevida, sexy y muy de mujer fatal cosa que nunca he sido pero me animaba a intentarlo por esta vez.

- Oh Rose eres fantástica se morirá de la impresión.

- No guapa se morirá de caliente una vez que te vea. Y ahora que arregle tu vida serias tan amable de levantarte e irte para que yo prepare el departamento para Royce.

Luego de ser expulsada del departamento por mi amiga, me encuentro de camino al departamento de Mike, vive solo a un par de cuadras de mi casa así que no tenía sentido venir en el auto por más que amara a mi bebe, si mi bebe es mi auto, es que en cuanto lo vi me enamore de él. Con Mike nos conocimos en la universidad yo estaba estudiando periodismo y el estaba estudiando kinesiología gracias a una beca deportiva, era de los mejores jugadores de football de la universidad, se encontraba en la selección y recibía constantemente ofertas de equipos deportivos ya de las ligas mayores. Bueno yo iba caminando por el campus y paff una pelota voladora vino justo a aterrizar en mi cabeza tirándome al suelo, en menos de dos segundo Mike se encontraba a mi lado disculpando a su compañero (quien tiro el pelotazo)

Flashback

- Oh perdona, cuanto lo siento debería haber detenido esa pelota. ¿te encuentras bien? – se veía realmente preocupado.- ¿quieres que te lleve a enfermería? ¿quieres hielo?

- Gracias pero me encuentro bien, no fue tan fuerte como parece.- dije mirando ya no solo su rostro sino todo su cuerpo, y que cuerpo que tenía, usaba unos pantaloncillos cortos y una polera tipo musculosa y vaya músculos que tenia, unos brazos fuertes unos pectorales de infarto, unas piernas fuertes, definitivamente todo un monumento de hombre. Si estaba babeando por el guapísimo Mike.

- Entonces déjame ayudarte a la levantarte.- dijo tendiéndome la mano que gustosa acepte.- y dime castaña cuál es tu nombre

- Isabella Sawn, pero prefiero Bella.

- Bueno Bella déjame decirte que tu nombre te viene a la perfección pues eres realmente bellísima. Yo soy Mike Newton, y nuevamente perdona por no atajar esa pelota.

- Descuida en verdad no soy tan débil como parezco.- le dije riendo

- Por supuesto que no.- dijo regalándome una sonrisa digna de un comercial de pasta dental.

- Mike creo que ya es tiempo que vaya a clases, un gusto conocerte.- dije intentando ser lo más cordial posible y que no se notase que moría por que nos volviésemos a encontrar.

- Vamos Bella no de desharás tan fácil de mi, deja que te acompañe a tu clase e intente convencerte de que sería una grandiosa idea que este viernes saliésemos juntos.- dijo coqueto mientras una sonrisa danzaba en sus labios.

Fin Flashback

Definitivamente ese viernes salimos y al siguiente y prácticamente todas las semanas de ese mes, termine siendo su novia dos meses después del pelotazo. La verdad es que era feliz con Mike, el es un encanto, me trata con dulzura y devoción lo que no le impide ser una bestia en la cama. Siempre está muy al pendiente de que necesito y siempre se preocupa por mí de hecho el fue el primero en animarme para que publicara un libro que escribí y de no haber sido por el jamás lo habría publicado y ahora no estaría entre los más vendidos de Europa y estados unidos. Así que en gran parte el éxito es gracias a Mike. Por desgracia sé que no lo amo, aunque ya ni sé si creer en el amor, es decir con Mike es todo perfecto, la convivencia, el sexo todo en la relación funciona bien, pero jamás he sentido esas mariposas o la electricidad correr por mi cuerpo cuando lo toco o estoy cerca de él. Quizás eso de las mariposas y la electricidad es solo el amor de novela y no el amor real. Por ahora estoy tranquila en que soy feliz y estoy en una sana y adulta relación.

Se suponía que la celebración de nuestro aniversario sería mañana ya que en teoría yo me encontraba fuera de la ciudad en una firma de libros y volvería hoy en la noche, pero por un cambio de planes volví anoche y no tuve tiempo de avisarle a Mike, así que esto seria definitivamente una gran sorpresa.

Y aquí voy esperando que el elevador llegue luego a su piso, el camino hasta acá fue de lo mas incomodo unos degenerados se me quedaban viendo hacían un barrido de pies a cabeza para después darse la vuelta a ver mi retaguardia, fue realmente molesto. Lo importante es que esto valga la pena y a Mike le encante la sorpresa y mi vestimenta o quizás la falta de esta.

Y aquí estoy a punto de tocar el timbre, y comienzan mis típicas inseguridades que pasa si no le gusta y si tenia planeada otra cosa para nosotros, quizás no le guste que sea tan atrevida, Ya ISABELLA basta de temores absurdos toca ese jodido timbre.

-ding dong

- ding dong

Mike debe de haber salido a comprar algo, Hm, ni loca lo espero aquí en el pasillo capaz que aparezca otro degenerado y quizás que cosa intente. La sorpresa tendrá que cambiar un poco.

Saque mi llave, abrí y entre, vaya estaba todo completamente desordenado una silla en el suelo, la chaqueta de Mike tirada en el pasillo, pero hombres por supuesto que son desordenados que mas se podía esperar.

Escuche un ruido en la habitación del fondo, espero no sean ladrones, bella como se te ocurre que habrán ladrones si estamos en el piso 23 y el conserje es muy cuidadoso con quien sube.

- Ah, mm, vaya Mike eres un dios.- QUE MIERDA! Camine hasta la habitación y casi me caigo de poto en cuanto lo vi. En la cama Mike completamente desnudo haciendo el amor no con una si no con dos rubias totalmente plásticas que gemían su nombre y se revolcaban en nuestra cama.

- Que mierda significa esto Michael Newton.- en cuanto hable, fue algo instantáneo, la escena se detuvo, las rubias corrieron a tapar su desnudez y Mike se me acerco con cara de poema

- Oh Belly Bells, por favor nada es lo que parece lo juro, es mmm un tratamiento, si eso un tratamiento kinesiológico es que veras…- no lo deje seguir hablando.

- En ese caso Mike te dejo seguir trabajando, pero no se te ocurra llegar a llamarme, esto se termina, ahora sigue trabajando apuesto a que cobran por hora.

Salí lo más digna que se puede salir de una situación así. Ese maldito infeliz, que se cree de venir a engañarme, que tan estúpida tengo que haber sido para que este mal nacido pudiese engañarme, quizás cuantas veces me ha engañado y yo haciendo el papel de tonta máximo. Y yo completamente cegada pensando en sorprender al muy imbécil. Debería devolverme y arrancarle los ojos o quizás castrarlo por maricon, engañador, troglodita ojala se agarre una ETS por bastardo y yo creyéndole todo apuesto a que todas esas consultas a domicilio eran para acostarse con cuanta puta encontrara. Que putamente ilusa fui. Rose se pondrá como loca cuando se entere, ella misma seria capaz de castrarlo y hacerlo pagar por tod….

Ohhh por dios que dolor, no puedo respirar, siento que…

- Disculpa, oh perdón perdón, dime que no estás muerta, tenemos que ir a un hospital, por dios papá me va a matar, anda dime que no estás muerta

- No…- oh que dolor, pero no había forma de que fuese al hospital vestida así como estaba.

- No? No que? Deja ayudarte a levantarte.- oh cuando dijo eso todo dio vueltas, era una chica muy bajita y menudita apuesto a era menor que yo.

- No me lleves al hospital.- dije con todo el aliento que me quedaba.- por favor.

- Alice trajiste una prostituta a mi casa, que pasaría si llega Tanya.- dijo la voz mas bella que he escuchado en mi vida

- Ya te dije que no es una prostituta, eso es un conjunto Victoria Secrets avance de temporada, esos son unos manolo exclusivos, solo hay 100 y son todos personalizados, y ese es un abrigo hecho a medida por Jean Paul Gaultier, ninguna prostituta podría pagar por eso. Y ya te dije que la atropelle sin querer.- Bueno al menos la chica que me atropello sabia reconocer que no era una prostituta.

- Bueno si no es prostituta es exhibicionista y te dije que esta desmayada, no puedo revisarla bien mientras no se despierte, ahora explícame ¿qué hace en mi casa en vez del hospital?

- Lo único que fue capaz de decir o mas bien rogar fue que no la llevara al hospital, y tu eres medico y podías atenderla

- Y¿ no las llevaste con Papá? Porque por si no lo recuerdas también es medico.

- No quiero que Papá se entere que atropelle a alguien en mi primera semana con licencia de conducir.

- Ay por dios Alice que hare contigo, ya anda a preparar un té para cuando despierte y busca en su cartera a ver si encuentras una identificación o un numero para llamar en caso de emergencia.

Era capaz de escuchar sus voces pero aun no tenia la fuerza para moverme, así que hasta ahora se: que la pequeña mujer que me atropelló era Alice y aparentemente era la hermana del dueño de la voz sexy, dueño de la casa donde me encuentro y doctor que además cree que soy una prostituta por como ando vestida, oh por dios claro que luzco como una puta me dije recordando como andaba vestida.

- Auch.- dije cuando sentí una corriente eléctrica comenzar propagarse desde mi mano derecha todo mi cuerpo.

- Tranquila, quédate recostada, yo soy el Dr. Edward Cullen y mi hermana te atropello. Voy a intentar revisarte, que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- la corriente eléctrica no era mas que un roce de su mano en la mía, y vaya no solo tiene una voz sexy, debería llamarse Dr. sexy a su servicio.

- Eh recuerdo ir saliendo del edificio de mi ex. Después un fuerte golpe y luego nada.

- Ok, me puedes decir tu nombre?- mientras hablábamos revisaba mi cuerpo en busca de lesiones y cada toque enviaba descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo.

- Bella Swan y lo único que realmente me duele es el costado, siento que no puedo respirar completamente.

- Si, cuando llegaste lo note, parece ser una costilla trisada, pero tus pulmones están bien solo fue el golpe, fuera de eso tienes unos raspones en la rodilla y en el hombro producto de la caída, te voy a recetar unos analgésicos y una crema para los raspones, para la costilla solo reposo y poco movimiento.

- Muchas gracias, de casualidad tienes una manta o algo por mientras, es que tengo un poco de frio.- claro que tienes frio estúpida piensa en como andas vestida pensé ruborizándome. Voy prácticamente desnuda, debo recordarme matar a Rose la próxima vez que la vea, ¿Cómo me deje convencer de salir así de la casa?

- Oh perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón , no sabes cuánto lo siento.- dijo una pequeña chica que llego corriendo encima mío

- No puedo respirar.- dije apenas y es que su abrazo asfixiaba y encima el dolor de costilla no ayudaba.

- Disculpa, en serio lo siento no quería atropellarte, es que apareciste de la nada y yo iba distraída retocando el lip gloss, tu entiendes de lo que hablo, una nunca puede ir sin el lip gloss perfecto, y me quería morir cuando vi que te había atropellado es decir serás mi mejor amiga no podía atropellarte y va que es lo primero que hago…

- Alice, respira.- le dijo su hermano alias el deseable guapo y rico Dr. Cullen

- Mmmm Descuida, no paso nada grave además de que yo también iba distraída. – le dije para que no se sintiera culpable y no se volviera a lanzar a mis brazos.

- Oh tranquila se que ibas distraída, seguramente por la pelea con tu novio.- un momento y como es que ella sabe eso

- Disculpa y como se supone que sabes eso.

- Muy simple, vistes extremadamente provocativa, balbuceabas cosas como maldito infeliz la próxima vez que te vea voy a castrarte y cuando fui a revisar tu bolso en busca de un nombre o algo, bolso que por cierto es bellísimo, vi que en tu celular tenias miles de llamadas perdidas de un tal Mike cuya foto de contacto era igual a la del chico que esta besándote en tu fondo de pantalla, además justo comenzó a sonar con el indeseable Mike llamando y conteste para decirle que habías tenido un accidente, pero el muy despreciable no me dejo ni hablar solo se excuso diciendo "perdón Belly bells no era lo que parece, esas dos mujeres, es decir no se suponía que llegas mañana ". Y eso me basto para saber que es un indeseable que hiciste bien en romper con él y que de ahora en adelante seremos las mejores amigas.- vaya esta chica sí que es rara, no sabía si reír enojarme o llorar.

- Veamos primero, gracias por el bolso me lo regalo mi amiga rose y es bellísimo, segundo preferiría que en un futuro no te metas en mi celular o cartera y tercero tienes toda la razón Mike es un indeseable.- dije sonriendo a ver si se relajaba y comenzaba a respirar de forma normal.

- Mary Alice Brandon Cullen que te ha dicho mamá de meterte en la vida de otros y atosigarlos.

- Que es de mala educación, pero es que no entiendes, yo se que bella y yo seremos las mejores amigas, prácticamente hermanas, aparte no seas aguafiestas Eddie ya vi que te llevas la mejor parte.- ok esta chica esta oficialmente chiflada, como eso que anda viendo cosas?

- Alice no veas cosas donde no las hay, ahora, me trajiste el té que te pedí?

- En seguida lo traigo.- dijo mientras salía dando saltitos

- Disculpa a mi hermana , a veces es exasperante. Lamento lo de tu ex, se ve que es un tonto.- dijo mientras recorría mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.- bueno en cuanto llegue tu té, te daré un calmante para los dolores del golpe. Y si quieres mientras puedo llamar a alguien para que venga a recogerte y te lleve a casa o yo mismo podría ir a dejarte.

- Oh, maldición no puedo ir a casa.- dije recordando a Rose y a Royce.

- Algún problema con tu casa?- pregunto alzando una de sus perfectas cejas

- La verdad es que si, comparto departamento con mis mejores amigos Jazz y Rose y resulta que Rose tenía planeada una velada romántica con su novio, así que jasper y yo fuimos expulsados de nuestra casa, el fue donde su novia y yo iría a sorprender a mí, mm bueno, a mi ex y creo que ya entendiste que ocurrió, así que bueno creo que llamare al oso o Ángela, a ver si me reciben en su casa.

- Bueno, en ese caso, mmm no hay problema en que esperes aquí mientras te comunicas con algún amigo. Aun quieres la manta? Es que si prefieres puedo pasarte una polera y un buzo para que uses mientras.- esto ya lo dijo sin despegar su mirada de mi cuerpo.

- Muchas gracias y sorry por todas las molestias y un buzo suena perfecto.

- Eddie ya tengo que irme, mamá llamo diciendo que me necesita urgente, crees que puedes cuidar de mi amiga?- dijo el duende con exceso de azúcar en el cuerpo desde la puerta.

- Este, mm.. si Alice anda tranquila. Yo me ocupo de Bella, llamara a un amigo para que la recoja acá.

- Perfecto. Y Belly – ahora me miraba a mi.- nuevamente lo siento muchísimo, mañana te llamo para saber que tal sigues.

- Ehhmm si este si claro.- dije dudosa.- ¿hasta mañana?- no había ni terminado y Alice ya había desaparecido por la puerta principal.

- Suele ser así.- dijo Dr. Sexy con una sonrisa intentando disculparla.

- Me lo imagino.- dije ya sonriendo es que ya este asunto tenía su gracia.- y ¿Dónde está esa polera prometida?- dije con mi cara más tierna. Qué diablos estoy haciendo, no puedo estar coqueteando, es decir acabo de romper con mi novio, debería estar a lo menos desecha.

- Enseguida.- lo dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo, definitivamente el cree que estoy coqueteando con el.- Ten aquí tienes, es lo más chico que tengo, espero te sirva.- dijo mientras me tendía una polera y un buzo y que a pesar de lo que dijo se veían gigantes para mí.

Ok juro que intente ponerme la polera yo sola, pero mis costillas me recordaron que acaban de atropellarme y casi quede pegada en el techo del dolor, y por supuesto mi cara me delató, el dolor en mi costado era realmente insoportable. Y con todo ese Show el Dr. Sexy me ayudo y puedo asegurar que lo escuche murmurar que no debería estar vistiéndome sino que terminando de desnudarme y con ese comentario solo logre empapar más mis braguitas, que desde que vi al deseable doctor parecen que ha estado transformándose en una piscina.

- Gracias por la polera.- logré decir una vez me dejó vestida, y pude recomponerme del delicioso olor que acompañaba a su polera.

- No hay nada que agradecer. Espera aquí y deja que te traiga unos calmantes.

- Y te molesto un poco más, me traerías mi bolso por favor.

- Claro.

Esto era lo más raro que ha ocurrido en mi vida, me atropella la chica más extraña del universo y aun así creo que es algo "agradable", que además tiene un hermano que es doctor, me reviso yo estando prácticamente desnuda y encima es un dios griego, y que cada poro de su cuerpo grita sexo, y que dan ganas de comérselo entero , ese trasero delicioso es decir cuántos hombres conocen con una buena retaguardia, son hombre en peligro de extinción y aquí frente a mi ojos un monumento andante.

- Aquí tienes Bella, un té, unos calmantes y tu bolso.- y aparte es un amor.

Me tomé los calmantes con un poco de te mientras comenzaba a revisar mi celular y vaya sorpresa mi fondo de pantalla había cambiado por una foto mía con Jazz y Rose, las llamadas perdidas no están a nombre de Mike sino que del indeseable numero 1, la única que pudo hacerlo fue Alice, era una agradable sorpresa así que no pude evitar la sonrisa que empezó a bailar en mi cara, esa chica era increíble, habrá tenido tiempo de hacer algo más. Y si efectivamente ahí entre mis contactos aparecía Alice Cullen BFF con una foto de ella tomada desde mi cel.

- ¿Qué hizo el duende ahora?- pregunto Edward mientras me reía

- Nada malo debo decir, solo parece que hizo de las suyas y para ser honesta se lo agradezco montones.

- Es extraño suele hacer de las suyas muy seguido y uno debería de enojarse, cuando en verdad como que terminas agradeciéndole, es una especie de don que tiene.

- Es un agradable don, creo que el único don que poseo es el de ser extremadamente torpe. Bueno será mejor que llame a ver si algún amigo me acepta en su casa por esta noche.- dije mientras marcaba el numero de Emmett. Como que después del tono deje su mensaje y el donde andaba?- - Oso habla Bella tu prima favorita, cuando escuches esto porfa llámame, necesito un favor. Besos.- Luego llame a Ángela y nada su cel desconectado y mi otra amiga Jess está fuera de la ciudad.

- Algún problema me dijo Ed.- tienes cara de afligida

- Si, parece q tendré que irme a un hotel por esta noche, nadie me contesta y si em me llega a devolver el llamado le digo que vaya a buscarme allí.-mientras hablaba inevitablemente se armaba un puchero en mi cara.

- De eso nada señorita, no puedo dejarte ir sin supervisión, o te vas donde un amigo que te pueda cuidar o te quedas acá hasta que eso ocurra o vas a un hospital. Acaban de atropellarte.

- Bueno Dr. Cullen en ese caso tendrá que soportarme hasta que alguien me devuelva el llamado porque yo a un hospital no entro ni muerta.

- Encantado señorita Swan ahora si es tan amable me explicaría ese rechazo a los hospitales.- pregunto divertido

- Mmmm creo que es todo ahora en particular no quería ir por como ando vestida pero detesto el olor , las agujas la sangre y bueno básicamente creo que me trae malos recuerdos, mi mamá murió de cáncer y paso sus últimos años viviendo en un hospital y yo con ella, no podía dejarla sola.

- Oh cuanto lo siento debió ser muy duro

- La verdad es que si lo fue, pero me hizo más fuerte, eso decía mi madre, que las cosas duras de vida solo nos hacen mejores, más sabios y resistentes. Quiero creer que así fue aunque no me hizo resistente a los hospitales.- dije con una sonrisa para aligerar el ambiente.- y a ti que te llevo a ser doctor.

- Creo que era lo que se esperaba, mi padre es doctor, su padre fue doctor. Así que creo que esperaban eso de mí, digo igual amo mi carrera me encanta ayudar a curar a las personas sobre todo cuando una chica linda como tú necesita ser atendida.

- Así que eres un coqueto con tus pacientes mujeres, apuesto que eres ginecólogo así conoces muchas mujeres.- dije a modo de broma.

- Me temo que si coqueteara con mis pacientes mujeres probablemente sería delito, ya dudo que alguna tenga más de 10 años.- dijo riendo.

- Así que eres pediatra. Vaya no parecías del tipo que le gustan los niños.

- ¿ah sí? Y de qué tipo parezco.- dijo levantando una ceja

- Pareces ser del tipo sexy y coqueto que no pierde oportunidad de un ligue.- oh por dios no puedo creer que dijera eso, apuesto que los calmantes me drogaron

- Jajjajaja creo que me has visto coqueto contigo ya que es inevitable sabiendo que es lo que hay bajo esa polera que llevas puesta, que por cierto te queda mil veces mejor a ti que a mí.

- Creo que estoy salvada por la campana.- ya que justo comenzó a sonar mi celular.

Hola

Hola bellita, me llamaste, todo bien?

Bueno veras es que tuve una especie de accidente hoy, un auto me dio un golpecito y bueno no puedo ir a casa por lo de Rose y termine con Mike así que no tengo donde dormir. Me aceptas en tu casa.

Pero enana como te pasan esas cosas, siempre es algo o te caes o te rompes .Que hare contigo, de seguro el jefe me retara por no cuidar de su niñita.

El jefe no tiene que enterarse y puedes alojarme en tu casa.

Claro la familia primero, pero donde estas ahora?

En casa de Mmmm, un amigo, Ed., el es doctor

Crees que puedas estar ahí por un par de horas más, es que llego a la ciudad tipo 10 u 11 pm y son recién las 6

Sabía que Edward estaba escuchado así que lo mire a ver que decía, simplemente murmuro un "no hay problema".

Si, puedo abusar de la hospitalidad de Edward, así que te espero y en un rato te envió la dirección por mensaje

Bueno Belly, nos vemos e intenta no destrozar nada por favor tú y tu suerte nunca se han llevado bien.

Vete al infierno.- y corte el teléfono

- Gracias por permitir esperar aquí.- dije mientras me miraba esas preciosas esmeraldas que Edward tenía en vez de ojos.

- No hay problema aparte así aprovecho de convencerte de que es una buena idea salir conmigo un día de estos.

- Y se puede saber porque sería una buena idea?

- Porque soy un chico inteligente, guapo, simpático y se hacerte reír

- Te falto decir que tienes el ego muy grande

- No bonita, te equivocas, se lo que puedo ofrecerte, me conozco para saber qué es lo que soy y que es lo que no soy. Mi ego es del tamaño justo ni muy grande ni muy pequeño.

- Como tú digas. Y dime apuesto doctor ¿Dónde estamos? Es decir es tu casa, lo sé, pero estamos en el centro, pregunto por qué debo mandarle la dirección a mi primo.

- Así que crees que soy guapo, es bueno saberlo. Estamos en mi humilde hogar, un departamento en la quinta avenida a la altura de 1473 piso 31 depto. A

- Vaya vaya o pagan muy bien a los doctores o eres un niño rico.

- El depto. lo compre con una herencia, fuera de eso vivo como cualquier mortal con un sueldo razonable. Y Ud. es una chica muy curiosa, aun no se mucho de ti y tú te las haz arreglado para saber hasta mi dirección.- dijo riendo y podría jurar que tiene una risa que hasta los ángeles envidiarían.

- Bueno sabes mi nombre, sabes que mi ex novio me engaño hoy y yo lo vi, sabes que mi madre murió de cáncer, yo diría que vas muy bien, solo en un par de minutos haz averiguado mucho.- dije riendo

- Vamos Bells, no se a que te dedicas, tu al menos sabes que soy doctor, no se tu edad, podrá estar cometiendo un delito al coquetearte.

- Realmente luzco como de 16 o menos?

- Sabes que no, pero nunca se sabe con lo desarrolladas que están saliendo las nuevas generaciones.- dijo fingiendo seriedad.

- Para tu tranquilidad tengo 26, asi que dudo que vengan a llevarte detenido por estar coqueteándome.

- Uff es un alivio, aun no tengo ganas de dormir en una celda.

- Y yo tampoco estoy cometiendo delito. Verdad?

- Si, iras a la cárcel, no ves que tengo 14, soy super dotado y termine mis estudios a los 12.- dijo ya sin aguantar la risa.- no la verdad ya pase mi etapa púber, gracias a dios, fue mi peor época.- dijo como si fuese un secreto que no pudiese ser revelado.- Tengo 29.

- Casi 3 decadas yo que tu me empiezo a preocupar de las arrugas. Y dime siempre haz vivido aquí?

- De hecho no, naci en Londres, después vivi en chicago, luego Alaska, vivi en Michigan, Boston y luego Nueva York. Todo gracias al trabajo de mis padres.

- Guau que incomodo tantos traslados, debió ser difícil enamorarse de un lugar, su gente y después tener que partir, debió ser solitario, lo único constante en tu vida era tu familia.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? Como me entiendes tan bien y tan rápido con solo conocernos de hoy. Mi familia jamás lo entendió

- Supongo que es como yo me sentiría con tantos cambios. Me gustan mis raíces, solo me he mudado una vez y lo hice por la universidad y me traje a mis amigos conmigo, no me sentía bien con cada uno viviendo en extremos del país.

- Y que viven todos juntos?

- Mmm casi si y casi no.- dije riendo

- Y como es que es eso?- la mueca de no entender nada de Edward era muy graciosa

- Bueno un pedazo de mis amigos se vinieron antes porque son mayores, Emmett mi primo, angela y Ben. Emmett arrienda un departamento para el donde según dice es donde ocurre la magia. Ang y Ben son novios asi que se fueron a vivir juntos en cuanto llegaron a la ciudad. Y Rose, Jazz y yo llegamos el año siguiente y arrendamos el departamento que esta al lado de donde vive Emmett.

- Vaya suenan muy unidos. Lo mas cercano que tengo es Alice, el pequeño demonio que te atropello. Es mi hermana y digamos que en mi periodo universitario era un antisocial de mierda. Solo me preocupaba terminar pronto la carrera asi que estudiaba y solo estudiaba.

- Ni una novia?

- Ni novia, creo que es algo que no se me da muy bien, soy algo olvidadizo.

- Y ahora estas soltero? – Bella acabas de cortar con Mike no puedes estar pensando en la disponibilidad amorosa de Dr. Sexy

- Si, creo que si?- ok no entiendo nada sale con muchas?

- Como puedes no estar seguro?

- Tanya fue mi novia o algo asi por 5 meses y cortamos. En realidad yo corté con ella, pero como que no lo entiende, aun viene de visita sin avisar y se lanza a mi y realmente intento ser "caballeroso" y básicamente echarla pero ella no lo entiende. Ya esta resultando algo escalofriante toda la situación.

- Lo que esa niñata necesita es que le digan las cosas claras al pan pan y al vino vino. Es : "Tanya ya no eres bienvenida aquí, así que largo".- dije como dictando sentencia.- He dicho caso cerrado.

- No te puedo contratar para que tu se lo digas.- dijo con una carita de lo mas tierna.

- Emmm deja pensarlo.- hice como que pensaba.- aunque debo reconocer que sería algo muy bueno de ver, es algo que tu tienes que hacer. Ponte los pantalones Eddie.- dije con una sonrisa.

- Como lo haces? Como haces para que encuentre que siempre llevas la razón.

- Eso es porque siempre tengo la razón.- dije con mi tono de autosuficiencia.

- Haremos como que no dijiste eso y me diras mas cosas de ti ya que tenemos que entretenernos con algo de aquí a que te vengan a buscar.

- Propongo un juego, algo como el 20 preguntas pero no se pueden repetir las preguntas. ¿entendido?

- Yo empiezo. Que estudiaste?

- Literatura inglesa y periodismo. ¿color favorito?

- Marrón. ¿Cuántos novios?

- 3. ¿alguna chica especial fuera de tanya rondando tus pensamientos?

- Aun no, pero presiento que eso no durara mucho.- dijo regalándome una mirada cargada de significados. ¿trabajas de periodista actualmente?

- Mmmm la verdad no. Soy escritora, asi que creo que trabajo de eso. He publicado dos libros y les ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba y eso paga las cuentas. Se supone que ahora debería escribir mi tercer libro pero estoy media bloqueada. ¿haz leído "sobredosis"? he escuchado que es un buen libro.- aguante como pude la risa que escapaba de mis labios.

- De hecho, si, lo he hecho, me encanto el libro el suspenso, la intriga. Espera un momento de hecho lo tengo aquí mismo.- al menos se que le gusto mi libro.- listo aquí esta la escritora es gen… espera no es tu libro verdad.-lo abrió rápidamente y cuando encontró lo que buscaba comenzó a leer.- Isabella Marie Swan con solo 23 años escribió este libro cuando aun era estudiante de periodismo en NYU. Oh genial eres la autora del libro que mas me ha gustado en el ultimo tiempo. Apuesto que con las ventas de esto haces mas que solo pagar las cuentas.

- Si digamos que me deja darme mis propios gustos. Ya perdiste tu pregunta cuando preguntaste si eso pagaba algo mas que las cuentas. Asi que me toca ¿comida favorita?

- Comida italiana ¿ como se te ocurrió la idea del libro?

- Mi papá es policía y siempre llegaba contando sobre uno que otro delito y eso me dio la idea de un policía vs su nemesis, el asesino con sobredosis de sangre, creo que gran parte del policía principal esta inspirado en mi papá. Aparte un porcentaje de las ganancias es destinada a una ONG que se hace cargo de los hijos de delincuentes que se encuentran en prisión pagando condena. Y a mi también me encanta la comida italiana aunque cada vez que como sushi este sube un puesto en la lista de favoritos. Mi turno de preguntar. ¿dónde estará el Doctor Edward Cullen en 10 años mas?

- Casi nunca pienso en mi futuro, soy mas de vivir el día. Pero me imagino en una casa grande con patio para que juegue mi hija. Supongo que si quiero una hija la niña tendrá una madre asi que supongo que estaré enamorado de ella y seguire trabajando en un hospital. Básicamente espero que como sea que este quiero estar feliz. Y bueno espero que para ese entonces seguir leyendo libros de mi escritora favorita.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.- Cuándo te viniste a NY no te viniste con tu padre. ¿Dónde esta el?

- Uff su a mi no me gusta mucho la idea de mudarme a Papá capaz que le de un infarto si se lo sugiero. El vive en forks, yo vivi allí hasta que me mude aca, es el jefe de policía de Forks aunque creo que ya quiere jubila, parece que conoció a una chica y quiere pasar mas tiempo con ella. ¿Tienes mas hermanos fuera de Alice?

- No, solo Alice, con una basta y sobra aunque no somos hermanos de sangre la quiero como si en realidad lo fuese.- Creo que vio mi cara de no entender nada, que empezó a explicarse.- yo tenia trece años estaba en el parque y una niña de unos 6 años se me acerco y me dijo: Hola Eddie cierto que quieres ser mi hermano . yo claro que quede en shock. Como es que la niña conocía mi nombre y que era eso de ser su hermano, en eso llego mi mamá y creo que se enamoro de Alice, ella por su parte corrió a abrazarla gritando mami mami, Esme mi mamá le dijo: lo siento pequeña yo no soy tu mamá, si quieres te ayudo a buscarla. Alice le respondió: pero es que ya encontré a mi mamá, es ud, Esme Cullen, es mi mamá. Yo la vi, vi que venia a buscarme o ¿ya no me quieres? . Ante esto mamá no sabia que responder y justo apareció una señora.

Alice , aquí estabas, es hora de volver al orfanato, no molestes mas a la señora.

Es que ella es mi mami, yo la vi y el es mi hermanito.- para ese momento Alice lloraba desconsolada y a mamá también le caían las lagrimas.

Disculpe señora, ¿Cuál es el nombre del orfanato y el de la niña? .- pregunto mi mamá.

La niña es Mary Alice Brandom y esta en el Saint Rose.

Perfecto.- luego mamá se agacho a hablar con Alice.-Crees que me puedes esperar un poco mas, prometo volver y llevarte con nosotros.- le dijo.

- De ahí no fuimos y mamá llamo a papá y ese mismo día comenzaron los tramites de adopción . no paso ni un mes y Alice ya era oficialmente mi hermana, quiso conservar su apellido Brandom porque según ella le recordaba lo afortunada que fue de encontrar a los Cullen.

- Es una historia hermosa, y sin lugar a dudas Alice es alguien especial.

- Si podría decirse que tiene ese extraño y espeluznante sexto sentido, como de prever ciertas cosas y lo peor es que logra acertar muy a menudo y cuando se equivoca dice: No es como que pudiese ver todos los futuros.

- Si definitivamente algo espeluznante pero tierno

- Y a quien le tocaba preguntar?

- Importa acaso? Creo que sabes mas de mi vida que yo misma.

- No es justo aun no se nada , libro favorito, escritor favorito, película favorita, comida mas odiada.- dijo con un tierno puchero.

- Ya, veamos creo que a ti te toca preguntar.

- Bella, te gustaría salir conmigo a una cena este viernes?

- Esa es tu pregunta?- no me lo podía creer

- Esa es tu respuesta?

- No, esa no es mi respuesta.- dije mirándolo feo

La verdad es que estaba mas que dispuesta a tener una cita con dr. Sexy. Es decir es innegable toda la química que tenemos y la tensión sexual que hay en estos momentos sino como explican que estemos a menos de 30 cm de distancia y lo único que quiero es estar mas cerca de el aun. Pero supuestamente debería estar devastada por como terminaron las cosas con Mike y debería estar comprando la caja más grande helado y preparándome para una noche de películas malas con Ang y Rose y asi pasar las penas, pero la verdad es que no tengo pena, rabia si y mucha y probablemente mi autoestima decayó un par de puntos pero pena , no mucha, claro que me entristece como terminó todo, osea igual le tenía afecto a Mike fue en parte un gran amigo y justo aparece Edward, que bueno si es sexy pero mas alla de eso es un chico increíble, tiene un gran sentido del humor, es inteligente se ve a kilómetros que adora a su hermana o sino no me abria recibido aquí en primera instancia. Y seria una tonta si no aceptara. Esta decidido habría cita.

- Ok Dr. Cullen, creo que estoy dispuesta a salir con ud, este viernes.

**hola! esta es mi primera historia espero les guste, no olviden dejar sus comentarios para actualizar cuanto antes.**

**Saludos **


End file.
